I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Addison has cancer. Alex is John Doe. They're both dying and the doctors of Seattle Grace are fighting to keep them alive.  Based on Season 5, George/Izzie death moment.


**I'll follow you into the dark- (I'll follow you into the dark- Death Cab For Cutie.)**

**This is the Izzie/George scene in the Season 5 Finale- I watched it again the other day and cried so badly, it was so good and this is not even close to being that phenomenal, but I thought it would be a sad idea if it was Addie and Alex (Addison and Alex have feeling for each other and want to be together, but they have their problems. Alex is John Doe, Addie is the one with Izzie's cancer)… Anyways, enjoy : ) **

"Her vitals are better, I mean, she's not recovered fully of course; but over the past week she's been looking healthier and more happy."

"Then we can't tell her about John Doe-Uh…Karev." Bailey tells the Chief.

"No, no. We'll see if he lives through his surgery. No need to panic her just yet." The Chief replies, they both look through the window and into Addison Montgomery's hospital room. She is lying in the bed, smiling, with Callie sitting by her side.

Bailey turns back to the Chief, her eyes a little watery. "Shepherd will save him."

"He will." The Chief nods. "Alex Karev will not die today."

/

"Stevens, scalpel." Derek holds his hand out as Izzie passes him the equipment, she's shaking slightly… But she is coping.

Meredith watches from behind Derek, staring as her husband cuts into Alex Karev's scalp. She and Izzie had tried to convince themselves that he would be fine, that he would live. Bailey had told them not to think bad thoughts, but Derek had warned her not to get to hopeful.

"Okay, we're in." Derek tells Meredith, Izzie and Olivia as they all watch silently.

Meredith sighs. Here we go.

/

Addison rubs her head. She'd been feeling faint for the past ten minutes. But she didn't want to say anything, Callie was being so cheerful and she didn't want to ruin the good mood.

Addison runs her fingers through her newly grown hair, it was short, but at least she wasn't completely bald anymore…

"Hey, are you okay?" Callie frowns. "You weren't listening to my story. It's hilarious, and you didn't laugh…"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all." Addison smiles, Callie looks at her suspiciously but Addison carries on smiling. "I'm fine, Callie."

There is a beeping sound, Callie looks down, "My phone." She mutters to Addison. She flips her cell open. "Hello? Oh hey Arizona." Callie smiles. "Yeah she's great. I'm with her now," She looks at Addie and laughs at whatever her girlfriend had said down the phone. "Okay I'll tell her, sur-"

Addison's eyes roll. Not like the dramatic eye roll she would normally give Callie, but the eye roll you see when people pass out. Her head hits the pillow.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppp_…

"Holy Crap!" Callie jumps, "I'll call you back!" She hangs up on Arizona and runs out the door. "She's coding!" She yells at Bailey and the Chief.

They all rush into the room.

"Her blood pressure's dropping, Chief." Bailey says

"Well then save her!" Callie demands

"Callie, she's DNR, she knew this could happen." Bailey tries to reason, "She doesn't want to be saved."

"Save her!" Callie yells again.

"Okay… Okay…" Bailey nods, taking the defibrillators and rubbing them together, "Charge to ninety."

"Clear." Callie pulls the breathing support away and Bailey shocks Addison.

"Charge to one hundred." Richard tells Bailey, Callie's eyes starts to well up.

"She can't die, she can't die." She whispers, pumping the oxygen into Addison's lungs.

"What the hell's going on?" Mark opens the door, staring in shock when he sees the scene.

"She's gone flatline." Bailey explains.

"I can see that!" Mark yells. "I thought she was fine."

"Yeah, well, so did we." The Chief sighs.

/

"His heart rate is getting faster, Derek." Izzie tells Derek, eyeing the machine carefully.

Meredith looks up from the surgery. "Uh, Derek…"

Derek stops operating. "Crap."

_Beeeeeppppppp…_

"Get the defibrillator, Meredith." Derek orders. Meredith obeys.

"No, he can't do this." Izzie sits by the racing heart monitor. "Meredith."

"Clear."

"He's not responding." Izzie sobs.

"Go again."

"Clear."

"Still no change," Derek sighs.

/

"She's not responding." Mark sighs.

""Damit, damit Addison! Wake up, wake up!" Callie screams, grasping Addison's hand, tears rushing down her face.

"Torres." The Chief tries to calm her down.

"Go again."

"Callie." Bailey sighs.

"Go again!"

/

"He's not responding." Izzie tells the room of silent staff.

Meredith closes her eyes. "Derek I have to try again."

"Charge to two hundred."

"Clear!"

/

_Floor One._

Addison feels so peaceful. So calm. She's riding in one of the Seattle Grace elevators. She is confused as her vision is blurred slightly by something netty and white.

_Floor Two. Floor Three._

She doesn't know why she's in the elevator. And she also doesn't know what the time is, either.

_Ding!_

Addison looks out as the doors open, she sees an elevator on the other side of the room, it's closed.

_Ding!_

Addison stops worrying why she's here in the elevator as she sees who's in the opposite one that has just opened.

"Alex." She breaths, unable to keep the grin off of her face.

/

Alex smiles at the sight of Addison. He becomes even more happy when he sees what she's wearing.

A white dress flows over her body, it's strapless and the top is covered in what Alex is sure is lots of tiny diamonds. The dress floats out at the bottom and she is wearing perfect white high heel shoes that he can just see. Her hair is long again, ginger curls drape over her bare shoulders. A white headband-with more tiny crystals- is attached to a long, thin wedding veil that covers her face.

She is perfect.

/

Addison's face drops when she sees the shining medals on his chest. She stares at him in his green military uniform.

He gets out of his elevator, she smiles again as he reaches the doors of hers. Alex holds out his hand for her and she takes it; feeling his warm touch spread around her body.

"Can I kiss the bride?" Alex asks, Addison looks down at herself, and then back at him and grins, she nods and butterflies fly around her stomach as he lifts the veil out of the way.

The kiss completes everything. It makes everything fit, like a puzzle. To Addison, everything else disappears but Alex.

"Addison Montgomery-Karev." Alex grins, the new name makes her smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

/

"Clear!" Bailey says, slamming the paddles down.

/

"Clear!" Meredith shouts, the paddles shocking Alex.

/

Both of their smiles fade.

"Oh." Addison whispers sadly, looking at Alex. Realising why they are both here. She is dying, and he will die in the army….

"You didn't believe this was real did you?" He laughs. "This is to good to be true, Addie."

That's when her elevator's doors start to close.

"Alex!" She yells, gesturing for him to get in with her; but he just smiles.

"I love you."

"No! Alex you'll die in the army, you can't go!" Addison hit's the up button over and over. "No!"

She feels faint… "A-Alex…"

/

Her eyes shoot open.

"Oh my God!" Callie's voice stutters. "Jesus Christ!"

Addison looks at her best friend, who has mascara running down her cheeks.

Addison removes the oxygen mask on her face. "Callie."

"Please don't do that again, it's not clever, or funny." Callie jokes, but really means it inside.

Addison looks around the room. "Alex?"

Bailey frowns. "He uh-isn't here, Addie."

"He's going to die." Addison tells the shocked people around her. "In the army. And he can't do that, he can't die because I need him, I need him here. I need to stop him!"

Everyone is looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Karev won't die in the army, Addie." Mark tells her.

"He will!" She protests weakly. "I saw, he had medals and… He's going to die."

/

"Time of death; eleven forty-six pm." Derek throws his mask on the floor.

"No!" Izzie screams.

"Iz…" Meredith holds out a hand for her friend.

"No! Do it again, shock him again!"

"I'm so sorry." Derek sighs.

"No!" Izzie cries, breaking down in Meredith's arms and the two girls cry together.

George and Cristina stare into the OR from the gallery.

George's eyes go wide, "Doctor Montgomery."

"What?" Cristina frowns, wiping the single tear from her face.

"Callie said that he and Addison.. They-uh- I have to go tell her." He gets up and leaves quickly, leaving Cristina to watch her two best friends break down.

/

"Callie."

"George."

"Can I borrow you, for a second, please?" George asks, looking at his ex-wife nervously.

Everyone but Addison can guess what's going on. Their faces all drop.

"Sure." Callie smiles weakly. Not wanting to freak Addison out to badly.

When they have shut the door Callie turns to George. "He's dead, isn't he?"

George nods.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, I know." He sighs. "But what are we going to do about Addison?" He tries changing the subject off him.

"Crap." Callie whispers, her eyes watering.

/

George and Callie stand outside of Addison's room for about five minutes, not knowing quite what to tell Addison.

"Move." Izzie comes storming up to them both.

"Uh-What?" Callie frowns.

"Move!" Izzie almost screams.

"Izzie, are you crazy?" George panics as she slams the door to Addison's room open.

"You bitch!" She yells, before the door swings shut and all Callie and George can hear is muffled screams.

Meredith and Cristina both run up to the door.

"What the hell is wrong with Izzie?" George asks.

"She's about to kill Addison." Mer tells them.

They all run in through the door.

/

Addison is crying, Izzie is in the middle of yelling.

"…because of you! He only signed up for that bloody army because he wanted to prove himself to you, and now, now he's dead because of you!"

"…Dead?" Addison shakes.

"Yeah, dead!"

"Stevens!" Bailey uses her Nazi voice to get Izzie to be quiet. "Shut the damn hell up!"

"Come on Izzie." Mark takes Izzie's arm and pulls her out of the room.

"I hope you're happy, Satan!" Izzie hisses.

The room is silent.

"He's dead… How?" Addison finally sobs.

"He was John Doe." Cristina seems to be the only one strong enough to tell her the truth.

"He was John Doe? The boy that got hit by the bus?"

Everyone nods slightly. Callie takes Addison's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh my God." Addison whispers. "He's gone. Alex is dead."

**Okay, I know it's bad, but it's four in the morning and I am very sleep deprived… **

**Anyway, REVIEWS would be totally awesome!**

**Pleeeaassseeee? : )**


End file.
